Blog użytkownika:Sandrian/Opowieść "Zapomniana Dusza"
centre|thumb|500px|Rysunek stworzony przez Yasska Kilka Słów od Autora Tak, dobrze widzicie! ZP zostało odtworzone! Usunęłam niektóre rozdziały które według mnie "niszczyły opowiadanie". I tak w ten sposób, usunęłam wszystkie aż do 17 rozdziału... Moje tamte opowiadanie NKZNWG nadal będzie stworzone, ale za bardzo czasu nie mam. Usunęłam również niektóre fragmenty bo nie miały żadnego sensu. I poprawiłam swoją ortografię. No to co? Zapraszam! ''Rozdział 1 "Początek" Ehhhh... Wszystko dzieje się tak szybko... WSZYSTKO! Jeszcze pamiętam jak byłem młody... A teraz? Jestem jedynie zamkniętą duszą... Która się uwolni... Uwolni się jak zabije Mordercę... I to niedługo zrobi, tylko musi się uwolnić... Do dziś czuje ten okropny ból... I nie wiem czy mi się uda... Ból... Taki okrutny. Heh, ale po kolei! Pewnie mnie nie znacie ale kto będzie wasz winił za to? Mam na imię Ethan. Najlepiej jak wam wszystko opowiem.... Jak zgadniecie – byłem kiedyś człowiekiem, dzieckiem jak każde inne. Lecz moje dzieciństwo nie było poszłane różami... No cóż... Ojciec był Alkoholikiem, brat miał problemy z narkotykami a Matka zdradzała ojca. U nasz w domu przemoc była normalką, często miałem siniaki ale się przyzwyczaiłem. Mieszkaliśmy wtedy na przedmieściach, mieliśmy dom jednopiętrowy z piwnicą. Dwa pokoje, malutka kuchnia, mała łazienka i salon w którym była tylko kanapa. Cóż, za bardzo nie mieliśmy kasy bo brat ciągle na narkotyki wydawał i dlatego mieliśmy taki mały dom. Wszystko byłoby spoko gdyby nie to że... Nie mieli dla mnie pokoju (bo brata pokój był oczywiście za mały abym mógł tam się zmieścić) musiałem spać w piwnicy na zimnym betonie z kocem. Piwnicę zawsze oświecała mała żaróweczka która za bardzo nie dawała światła ale do ciemności też się przyzwyczaiłem. Wiem, to nie były luksusy lecz co ja mogłem zrobić? Byłem wtedy tylko dzieckiem... W szkole też nikt mnie za bardzo nie lubił... Byłem po prostu „odmieńcem” ale czemu? Miałem chorobę o nazwie „Heterochromia” czyli w skrócie – miałem różnobarwność tęczówek (prawe oko miałem niebieskie a drugie złote.). Wszystko było normalne, do czasu kiedy skończyłem 14 lat... Wtedy opieka społeczna i pokurator zaczęli interesować się moją rodziną, gdyż jedna z siąsiadek usłyszała mój krzyk i matki jak ojciec nasz bił. Mówiliśmy że zobaczyliśmy pająka i dlatego krzyczeliśmy... Ale wtedy policjant zobaczył moje siniaki na rękach a tego za bardzo nie umiałem wytłumaczyć... Po tym wszystkim jak policja wyszła z naszego domu, mój ojciec rzucił się na mnie niczym lew i zaczął mnie bić. Krzyczałem by mnie puścił ale nic nie pomagało... Po chwili zemdlałem... Obudziłem się w szpitalu... Obok mojego łóżka siedział Vincent – mój wujek, brat mojego ojca. Widać że odetchnął z ulgą gdy zobaczył że się obudziłem. - Ethan! Ty żyjesz! - krzyknął uradowany -Gdzie ja jestem? -W szpitalu, po tym jak twój ojciec cię pobił to straciłeś dużo krwi i zemdlałeś... -A gdzie oni są!?- krzyknąłem i chciałem się wyrwać z łóżka ale Vincent mnie powstrzymał -Ojciec z twoim bratem siedzą za kratkami... A matka.. Jak ci to powiedzieć... - wyglądał na smutnego... -MÓW! -T-twój... Ojc-ciec Zabił t-twoją matkę – powiedział przy tym się jąkał. Po tych słowach, poczułem jakby coś we mnie pękło... Moja własna matka... Nie żyje, to było okrutne uczucie... Zacząłem płakać, jak jakiś mały bachor. -Nie płacz- powiedział i mnie przytulił. To było dziwne gdyż nigdy nikt mnie nie przytulił... To było nawet fajne uczucie. Ale dalej płakałem, po prostu tak jakoś... Po kilku minutach przestałem a wujek mnie poklepnął po plecach. -To... Co się że mną stanie? Po tych słowach Vincent opowiedział mi o tym jak uzgadniał z odpowiednimi ludźmi abym z nim zamieszkał. Ucieszyłem się gdyż bardzo uwielbiałem Wujka Vincenta, już nie mogłem doczekać. Po tygodniu mogłem już wrócić do nowego domu! Strasznie się podniecałem! Gdyż mogłem zacząć wszystko od nowa... Długo na to czekałem. Vincent mi powiedział że dostanę pokój jego byłego syna – Johna, gdyż od kiedy ”zginął” został wolny pokój. John był kiedyś moim jedynym przyjacielem, szczególnie kiedy jego matka umarła nasza więź się polepszyła. Ale niestety – John zaginął a policja nie znalazła żadnego śladu... Biedny John, tęskniłem za nim... Od razu jak wszedłem do domu to pobiegłem do nowego pokoju. Byłem tak bardzo podniecony... Przecież już nie musiałem spać na betonie... Byłem szczęśliwy... Jak znalazłem się w pokoju to skoczyłem na łóżku i zacząłem się śmiać jak małe dziecko. Jutro była sobota – czyli miałem iść z wujkiem do jego pracy. Był Nocnym Ochroniarzem w Pizzeri ale też przychodził w dzień aby pomóc ochroniarzowi który miał dzienną zmianę. Nie mogłem się doczekać aż tam pojedziemy, tam były przecież ANIMATRONIKI! A wtedy mało kiedy można było spotkać takie rzeczy. Następnego dnia, po południu pojechałem z Vincentem do Pizzeri. Gdy byliśmy na miejscu, przywitał nasz Pan Freddy – właścicel pizzeri. -Dzień Dobry Szefie! -Dzień Dobry Vincent A kto to? - właścicel na mnie spojrzał -To jest Ethan, mój bratanek. -O! Cześć Ethanie. Jestem właścicelem tej Pizzeri! Nazywaj mnie Freddy, dobrze?- kucnął przy mnie, choć nie byłem taki „malutki” aby musiał to robić. -Okej – odpowiedziałem z usmiechem a pan Freddy mnie pogłaskał po głowie -Dobra – wstał z podłogi – Vincent, ty idź do tego.. Scotta, wiesz gdzie go znaleźć. Prawda? -Jasne szefie! -powiedział, po czym zniknął mi z oczu. Zostałem sam z Panem Freddy'm -Dobrze młody, ty się pobaw. Ja niedługo do ciebie dołącze tylko... -tu się zatrzymał i zaczął się gapić w sufit – muszę coś zrobić... -Dobrze?- odpowiedziałem a on też zniknął. Rozdział 2 "Ujawnione" Postanowiłem że pójdę poszukać Animatroników, przecież tylko po to tu przyszedłem... A i jeszcze na pizze bo to niby była najlepsza pizzeria w mieście. Nie musiałem długo szukać, budynek był mały. Animatroniki grali na scenie....Wokół nich było dużo dzieci więc trudno było się przepchnąć ale mi się udało. Stałem w pierwszym rzędzie i doskonale widziałem animatroniki. Było ich jedynie dwóch. Zielony Królik i Złoty Niedźwiedź. Z tego co kiedys mi wujek opowiadał to planowali zrobić resztę miśków ale trzeba poczekać. Królik chyba się nazywał Spring a niedźwiedź Freddy – od właścicela Pizzeri. Królik grał na czarnej gitarze a Niedźwiedź śpiewał piosenki. Było nawet śmiesznie bo Niedźwiedź miał bardzo dziwaczny głos. Po kilku minutach postanowiłem że pójdę rozejrzeć się w pizzeri lecz nagle ktoś mnie złapał. Odwróciłem się a tam był mój Wujek. -Co tam robisz młody? - zapytał przy tym się uśmiechał -Oglądam koncert... -A wiesz gdzie jest ten de... To znaczy Pan Freddy? -Miał gdzieś iść... Powiedział że ma coś do zrobienia. -K*rwa... To znaczy! Poczekaj, muszę coś zrobic. Nie uciekaj nigdzie młody...- i znowu zniknął. Nie chciałem zostać, o nie. Postanowiłem że będę go śledził, wydawało mi się że coś nie gra... Szedłem za nim aż do tak zwanego „magazynu” był tam też Pan Freddy z jakimiś innymi animatronikami. Jakiś Królik, Lis, Kurczak i Miś który wyglądał jak Freddy. Vincent wszedł do pomieszczenia a ja się schowałem przy jednym z pudeł. -Słuchaj, czemu zostawiasz tego bachora samego!? - krzyknął Vincent tak głośno że chyba całe miasto słyszało jego krzyk. -Bo nie mam czasu na pilnowanie twojego bachora!- odpowiedział Pan Freddy. Jego głos nie był taki miły jak przedtem, aż przeleciały po mnie dreszcze. -Słuchaj ty! Bo się jeszcze k*rde dowie o wszystkim! -Nie moja wina że przyszedłeś do pracy z tym bachorem! -A co miałem z nim zrobić!? Jego pi*dolona rodzina jest za kratkami a Matka w grobie! -A co mnie to obchodzi, panie Bunch!? Jesteś po prostu pi*dołą! -Ja!? -Tak ty! To wszystko przez ciebie! Gdybys nie pozbywał się tego głupiego d*bila byłoby wszystko dobrze! -Przeze mnie!? -Tak! -Wiesz co ci k*rwa powiem!? To był twój pomysł! I przesz ciebie wszystko się rozj*bało!- Vincent prawie się rzucił na pana Freddy'iego lecz się powstrzymał. -Yhy, yhy. Lepiej słuchaj. Jutro zmieniamy animatroniki a tamte wyrzuczamy i potrzebujemy twojej pomocy więc zostaniesz po godzinach w pracy. -Nie ma mowy, nie piszę się na to! -Jestem twoim szefem więc się k*rwa zamknij! -No i co z tego że jesteś moim szefem!? -Jak nie wypełnisz mojego poleczenia to dopilnuje abyś trawił do kicia za to co zrobiłeś Panie Vincencie Bunch! Nagle poczułem jakby ktoś mnie złapał za ramię... Rozdział 3 "Scott Cawth" Odwróciłem lekko głowę by zobaczyć kto to ale nie zdąrzyłem gdyż ten tajemnicy „ktoś” złapał mnie za brzuch i zakrył usta. Chciałem się wyrwać ale nie miałem szans, ten „ktoś” był BARDZO SILNY. Przez chwilę myślałem że to mój ojciec co uciekł z więzienia i chciał mnie dopaść (tak, moja wyobraźnia zawsze była taka dziwna ale wszystko mogło się wydarzyć)Zacząłem się szarpać i piszczeć aby się uwolnić ale ten „ktoś” szepnął do mnie w stylu „Ciiii.. Bo nasz usłyszą” nie pamiętam dokładniej, przecież to było kilka lat temu... Nie ważne. Ale pamiętam że jego głos był taki miły... Czułem że mogłem mu zaufać.Po kilku minutach Vincent wraz z Panem Freddy poszli mnie poszukać więc zostałem sam na sam z tym „ktosiem”Wreszcie mnie puścił, upadłem na podłogę przesz niedobór powietrza. -Nic ci nie jest Ethan? - spytał mnie ten „ktoś” podawająć mi rękę. -Nic mi nie jest...-złapałem jego rękę i wstałem- skąd znasz moje imię?Wreszcie mogłem go zobaczyć. Był trochę do mnie trochę podobny. Miał czarne włosy (jak moje) mały nos (jak mój) w ogóle był do mnie podobny. No oprócz oczu i cery (miałem bardzo jasną cerę, można powiedzieć że aż białą) Facet był ubrany w strój strażnika (czyli niebieska koszula z czarnymi spodniami) Wyglądał młodo, miał gdzieś pewnie 19-23 lata. -Heh, jesteś przecież Bratankiem Vincenta. -Znasz mojego wujka?- spytałem się. Po chwili zauważyłem plakietkę (zawsze lubiłem tak to nazywać) z imieniem „Scott Cawt” -Jasne. Kto go nie zna? -No w sumie... -Nie ważne, Ethan. Musisz uważać. -Uważać na co? - byłem lekko przerażony -Na tego twojego wuja. -A d-dlaczego? -Bo chyba nie chcesz skończyć jak John, prawda?- pogłaskał mnie po głowie. -No nie... ZARAZ! O co ci chodzi!? Co mu się stało!?- krzyknąłem ale Scott już uciekł. Zostałem ZNOWU sam. Pewnie każdy inny na moim miejscu by uciekł, ale ja nie. Ja chciałem zobaczyć te nowe animatroniki, wyglądały nawet ciekawie. Podszedłem do nich. Tak jak wcześniej wam mówiłem – byli To Lis, Kurczak, Królik i Misiek.Lis był chyba jakimś Piratem...Królik był z czerwoną gitarą, wyglądał jak Springuś (zawsze go kochałem tak nazywać, hehe) Kurczak wyglądał jak Kaczka. Do dziś nie wiem co to jest...A misiek... Wygląda zupełnie jak Freddy tylko że brążowy. Gdy się ich przyglądałem to coś do mnie dotarło. -Czyli... Springuś i Freddy będą wyrzuczeni...- zaśmuciło mnie tak strasznie że zapomniałem co się działo przed chwilą z wujkiem. - dopiero ich na żywo spotkałem a już... Już ich nie zobaczę.. No cóż, znałem ich długo ale nie nigdy ich nie widziałem na własne oczy (bo dzieciaki w szkole ciągle o tym gadali i były wszędzie ulotki z Pizzerią) Nie wiem czemu ale już nienawidziłem tych nowych, wyglądali na.. Tanie podróbki (szczególnie Misiek i Królik) Kopnąłem jednego z nich (to był chyba Misiek) a on się odezwał -Witam w pizzeri u Freddy'iego! Jestem Freddy! A y? Jak się nazywasz młody? Hahaha- powiedział Kopia „Freddy'iego” Patrzył się na mnie, chyba myślał że mu odpowiem. -Jestem Ethan – odpowiedziałem -Eiden, ładne imię. -Jestem Ethan a nie Eiden! -Eiden, poznaj... Wkurzyłem się tak mocno że znów go walnąłem w pyszczek tak mocno że się przewrócił. -Chyba go zepsułem... Patrzyłem na niego z przerażeniem. Bo gdyby ktoś to zobaczył pewnie bym miał przechlapane. Postanowiłem uciekać, bo – czym dalej to tym lepiej. Z prędkością światła uciekłem z tego „Magazynu” i biegłem w kierunku głównego pomieszeczenia w pizzeri – czyli gdzie są animatroniki. Miałem w d#pie czy ktoś mnie widział uciekającego z Magazynu, po prostu chciałem znaleźć Scott'a. Interesowało mnie co się niby dzieje w tej pizzeri i co się stało Johnowi.. To było teraz najważniejsze. -Hej! To ten głupek!- usłyszałem głos za sobą. Odwróciłem się, okazało się że to Jacob – łobuz ze szkoły co ciągle mi dokuczał. Był też ze swoimi kumplami – Alexem i Filipem -No ta! Pewnie przyszedł że swym ojculem!- zaśmiał się Filip. Chciałem coś powiedzieć ale... Nie miałem czasu na głupoty. -Ha! Głupek nic nie mówi, pewnie szuka wzrokiem swojego ojcula!- odezwał się Alex. Mieli trochę racji ale szukałem Scotta. Po chwili go ujrzałem który szedł w kierunku biura Ochroniarzy. Pobiegłem za nim. -Ej! Głupek! Wracaj tu!- Jacob zaczął do mnie krzyczeć ale miałem to gdzieś. -Panie Cawth! Panie Cawth! - krzyczałem do niego ale mnie nie słyszał. No cóż BYŁO TU GŁOŚNO PRZESZ DZIECIAKÓW! Po chwili wszedł do tego biura i zamknął drzwi przed moim nosem. Zacząłem mocno walić rękami by mnie wpuścił ale mnie chyba nie słyszał. -Ej! Tu jest ten Głupek!- usłyszałem Jacob'a który szedł ze swym gangiem w moim kierunku. Wiedziałem co chcieli zrobić – pobić mnie jak zwykle. Dalej waliłem w drzwi jak szalony -PANIE CAWTH! NIECH PAN OTWORZY TE GŁUPIE DRZWI! - krzyczałem na całą pizzerie ale niestety Ten głupek nie chciał mi otworzyć a oni już byli blisko mnie. -Nikt ci nie pomoże głupku, hehe. - zaśmiał się lider grupy, Jacob - PANIE CAWTH! - dalej krzyczałem i dobijałem się do drzwi -Hehe – śmiali się że mnie. Byli już BLISKO mnie, brakowało im kilka kroków aby mnie dopaść (od Głównego pokoju w pizzeri do Biura dzieli długi korytarz) -K*RDE!- krzyknąłem -Jesteś już nasz głupku!- krzyknęli równocześnie. Alex i Filip mnie złapali za ramiona -Hehe- Jacob wyjął ze swojej torby Cytrynę. Od razu wiedziałem co chcą że mną zrobić – przygotujcie mu oczy, będzie fajna zabawa... -NIE!- krzyknąłem i chciałem się wyrwać. Nagle drzwi od biura się otworzyły i stał tam sam we własnej Osobie Scott Cawth -Co robicie tu chłopcy!? -Nic...- odpowiedzieli równocześnie (oprócz mnie) -Jasne... Zostawcie go w spokoju! -Tak jest, proszę pana...- zostawili mnie i uciekli. Rozdział 4 "Prawda o Wujaszku" Jak sobie poszli zostałem sam na sam z Panem Scottem. -Ethan, czemu tu jesteś? Twój wujaszek cię szukał- powiedział że spokojem Scott -Ale muszę z panem porozmawiać! -Ale o czym!? -O wszystkim- wbiegłem do biura i usiadłem na jednym z krzeseł (było ich 2) -Ehh...- zamknął drzwi i usiadł obok mnie – powinieneś porozmawiać ze swoim wujkiem o tym że cie biją a nie że mną... -Nie o to mi chodzi – odpowiedziałem -To o co chodzi? -Chce się dowiedzieć co się stało z Johnem -Okej.. Znaczy, co!? Nie, nie powiem ci! -CZEMU!?- krzyknąłem z rozpaczy -Czemu? Bo nie mogę. -No.. Ale... -Żadne ale! -No dobra... -A teraz idź do swojego wujka, bo jeszcze pomyślą że cię ukradłem – rzekł do mnie z uśmieszkiem -Ale... Co z Johnem!? -Cicho bądź! - krzyknął i otworzył drzwi- a teraz wynocha -Nie pozbędzie się pan mnie tak łatwo!- odpowiedziałem Wtedy Pan Scott do mnie podszedł i mnie złapał za rękę (zapomniałem wtedy że jest TAK SILNY) następnie mnie wywalił za drzwi i je zamknął. -EJ!- krzyknąłem- no k#rde... Dobra, mam dosyć tego dnia. Więc zrobiłem co chciałem – poszedłem poszukać wujaszka. Trudno było go zobaczyć w tym tłumie, szczególnie że pizzeria była mała. Omijałem dużo ludzi i pracowników. Każdy z nich mi mówił że Vincent mnie szukał, no cóż ale nie mogli mi powiedzieć przynajmniej gdzie on jest? Nie, bo mieli to gdzieś... No nie ważne. Nadal go szukałem i szukałem... Aż nagle słyszę jakiś głos za sobą -Ethan?- odwróciłem się i zobaczyłem mojego wujka. Podszedł do mnie i pogłoaskał mnie po głowie – Młody, gdzie ty byłeś!? Mówiłem abyś się nie oddalał... -Ale ja jedynie byłem z panem Scottem- nie mogłem wymyślić wymówki... Po prostu powiedziałem prawdę ale nie całą. Nie chciałem aby się dowiedział że go szpiegowałem. -Z Cawth Scott'em? -Tak – orzekłem na jego pytanie -Emm... Lepiej już z nim nie gadaj... -Czemu? -Bo wie za dużo... -Ale o czym!? -Nie ważne. Chcesz tą pizze? -Nie... Już mi się odechciało. -No dobra, jak chcesz. To co, wracamy? -Tak...- po tych słowach wyszliśmy z pizzeri i pojechaliśmy do domu samochodem (mieliśmy blisko do domu lecz Wujek był zbyt leniwy aby pójść piechotą) Minął miesiąc od tego wydarzenia, pojawiły się nowe animatroniki w pizeri i inne. Był piątek, wydawało się że będzie normalnym dniem... Ale O dwudziestej drugiej Vincent oznajmił że idzie do pracy i wróci o ósmej gdyż musi zostać po godzinach. Z tego co wiem to pracował od północy do szóstej nad ranem. I dlatego spał w dzień gdyż w nocy nie mógł, heh. No cóż, Vincent miał wtedy tylko 24 lata... (Jego żona była starsza i miała syna Johna z innego małżeństwa więc dlatego tak to wyglądało...) Założył strój strażnika no i pojechał do pizzeri. Postanowiłem więc że dziś nie pójdę spać a zrobię Maraton Filmowy (bo mój wujek miał dużo filmów na DVD) Więc zacząłem je szukać w jego pokoju, wiedziałem że tam są ale nie pamiętałem gdzie. -Kurcze... Gdzie one są?- zacząłem grzebać w szafie aż spadło jakieś pudełko na ziemie- A to co to? Kucnąłem przy nim i je otworzyłem. Ujrzałem tam nóż, zdjęcie Johna i jego matki, papier toaletowy i jakąś kartkę. -Co to do ch*lery jest?- podniosłem kartkę i zacząłem czytać na głos ''Pozbyć się żony 'ZROBIONE' Zakopać jej zwłoki 'ZROBIONE' Sprzedać rzeczy byłej żony 'ZROBIONE ' Kupić lepszy Toster 'ZROBIONE' Naprawić Springa 'ZROBIONE' '' Zrobić Tosty ZROBIONE''' Pozbyć się Johna 'ZROBIONE' Zakopać jego zwłoki 'ZROBIONE' Odwiedzić brata 'ZROBIONE' Sprzedać rzeczy byłego syna 'ZROBIONE' Pozbyć się świadków 'ZROBIONE' Spalić ich ciała 'ZROBIONE' Naprawić Springa (znowu) 'ZROBIONE' Pozbyć się świadków 'ZROBIONE' Spędzić czas z Ethanem 'ZROBIONE' Byłem tym zszokowany tym co przeczytałem.. -On... Zabił Johna!?- krzyknąłem sam do siebie i upadłem na swój tyłek. Zacząłem się cofać na czworaka aż się walnąłem o ścianę- AŁĆ Szybko wstałem i spojrzałem na niebo, był księżyć w pełni. Zachciało mi się płakać,ale nie... -Przecież mam już czternaście lat... Nie będę płakać jak jakiś bachor... Ale przynajmniej wiem czemu Pan Cawth chciał abym uważał na wujka, on chyba wiedział o morderstwach... I do tego ta cała rozmowa Pana Freddy'iego i Vincenta się klei... Ale dlaczego k#rwa gadam do siebie!? Wybiegłem z szybko z pokoju. Nie wiedziałem gdzie biegnę ale musiałem, nie chciałem spać pod jednym dachem z mordercą... Gdy miałem już zejsć na dół to się potknąłem na schodek i upadłem. -AŁĆ!-krzyknąłem z bólu- kurczę... Ja mam szczęście po prostu... Próbowałem wstać ale niestety, ból mi na to nie pozwalał. Po prostu zostałem skazany by siedzieć na podłodzę i czekać aż ktoś przyjdzie. Ale niestety Wujek przyjdzie dopiero o ósmej, więc byłem po prostu skazany aby tu siedzieć. -Nie... Nie! Uda mi się!- znó spróbowałem wstać z tej głupiej podłogi. Po paru minutach udało mi się wejść na kanapę i na niej usiąść. Odetchnąłem z ulgą gdy znalazłem się na kanapie. -Okej... -zaczęłem się rozglądać. Ujrzałem jedynie pilota od telewizora i.. Szklankę wody z lodem! Złapałem ją i rozlałem na swoją nogę gdzie był siniak. Wiem że to może i był głupkowaty pomysł ale lepszego nie miałem. Potawiłem nogi na stole i następnie wziąłem pilota od telewizora i go włączyłem. Gdy ekran się włączył ujrzałem mój ulubiony program „Jaka to melodia” heh, kochałem to. Zawsze byłem niezły w te klocki jeśli chodziło o muzykę. Pewnie nie wiecie ale zawsze kochałem muzykę, była moją miłością. Uwielbiałem również grać na instrumencie, szczególnie na gitarze (Mój wujek mi ją podarował) Heh, stare dobre czasy. Zanim się obejrzałem minęła noc, więc Vincent wrócił do domu. -Cześć młody!- przywitał mnie z uśmieszkiem a ja się do niego odwróciłem -Cz-cześć Wujaszku. -Coś się stało? Masz kwasną minę... -Emm... Nie, tylko ci się wydaje.. '''''Rozdział 5 "Toster i śmierć" -No to okej- odpowiedział mi z lekkim uśmieszkiem. Następnie poszedł do kuchni, pewnie by zrobić sobie tosty- Ej młody, wiesz gdzie jest toster? -Wyrzuciłeś go- skłamałem, po prostu go schowałem pod kanapę -CO!? -No tak, wyrzuciłeś go na śmietnik. -Kurcze! Zaraz wracam, czekaj tu młody- wleciał niczym ptak do samochodu i z prędkością światła wyjechał z naszego parkingu. Wyjąłem toster który był pod kanapą i pobiegłem z nim do pokoju Wujka. Chciałem znaleźć dowody na to że to wujek zabił Johna i jego matkę. Gdy byłem na miejscu, postawiłem toster w kącie i zacząłem poszukiwania. Może trochę przesadziłem gdyż Szafki i ubrania leciały po pokoju, zrobiłem taką demolkę że nie wiem. W końcu znalazłem dowody – zdjęcie złok Johna, mapę gdzie prowadzi do ich zwłok i tą dziwną listę do zrobienia. Spojrzałem następnie na pokój Vincenta – wszędzie były rozwalone książki, szafki, papiery, dywan, pudełka i na dodatek toster walał się po pokoju. Po kilku minutach (gdyż długo szukałem dowodów) usłyszałem mojego wujka jak wchodził do domu -Wróciłem! Kupiłem nowy toster!- był chyba w dobrym humorze. Usłyszałem jak położył na blacie toster i szedł na górę -Kurcze...- schowałem dowody do torby. Nagle zauważyłem że Vincent otworzył drzwi od pokoju w którym byłem. -Co do...- spojrzał na mnie jak chowałem dowody. Chyba wiedział że wiem o wszystkim – Ty... Wiedziałem co zrobić w tej chwili, to było jedyne rozwiążanie.... Rzuciłem w niego toster. -MORDERCA!- krzyknąłem -AŁĆ!- upadł na ziemie z tosterem a ja wybiegłem z pokoju. Szybko pobiegłem na dół, aby wyjść drzwiami. Oczywiście, próbowałem by nie spaść kolejny raz. Po chwili jak byłem na miejscu, chciałem otworzyć drzwi. Ale niestety – BYŁY ZAMKNIĘTE! -Co k*rwa!?- krzyknąłem sam do siebie i chciałem się dobić do wyjścia ale bezskutecznie. Następnie próbowałem rozbić okna, też nic nie dało (te okna były chyba z jakiegoś plastiku) więc pobiegłem do kuchni, tam też były drzwi. Chciałem je otworzyć, ale TEŻ BYŁY ZAMKNIĘTE -Wybacz młody ale za dużo wiesz- usłyszałem Vincenta za siebie. Odwóciłem się, miał przy sobie nóż.-Ostatnie słowo? -Hmmm... No tak. DLACZEGO ZABIŁEŚ JOHNA I SWOJĄ ŻONĘ!? -BO BYLI NIE POTRZEBNI! ONI WIEDZIELI ZA DUŻO! TAK SAMO JAK TY!- zaatakował mnie nożem ale go ominąłem. Kolejny raz się na mnie wrzucił, ale tym razem zrobił mi dziurę na lewym ramieniu. Musiałem czymś rzucić bym miał szansę uciec. Pod ręką miałem Pudełko z Tosterem i nóz kuchenny. No to rzuciłem w jego stronę nóż kuchenny – za bardzo nie pomogło. No to wyjąłem toster z pudełka i rzuciłem pudełkiem w stronę Vincenta. Następnie rzuciłem w niego Tosterem a on się przewrócił na podłogę. Miałem szansę na ucieczkę, ale mnie złapał za nogę i się przewróciłem. -AŁĆ!- krzyknąłem z bólu. Próbowałem się wyrwać ale bez skutecznie, wreszcie doszedłem do wniosku co trzeba w tej chwili zrobić.... Ugryzłem go w rękę i się wyrwałem. -AŁA!- wykrzyknął z całej siły z bólu a ja pobiegłem na górę -JESZCZE CIĘ DOPADNĘ G*WNIARZU! Szybkim tempem pobiegłem do swojego pokoju i się w nim zamknąłem. Wiedziałem że drzwi go nie powstrzymą więc... Popchnąłem Szafkę w stronę drzwi by zablokowała możliwość wejścia do pokoju. -Co robić? Co robić? - zaczęłem chodzić po pokoju aż spojrzałem na okno – to jest myśl! Nagle usłyszałem jak Vincent się dobijał do drzwi. -WIEM ŻE TAM JESTEŚ G*WNIARZU! Szybko pobiegłem do okna, następnie je otworzyłem. Wiedziałem że to co chcę zrobić jest szalone, ale nie miałem wyjścia. Skoczyłem z okna. Chciałem złapać się drzewa ale się nie udało. Upadłem na ziemie. -Ałć... -szepnąłem do siebie i spojrzałem na okno. Vincent nadal się dobijał do drzwi aż usłyszałem że szafa się przewróciła. Szybko wstałem i skoczyłem przesz płot sąsiadki. Lecz zapomniałem że ona ma psa. Psa co się nazywał Puszek I za bardzo mnie nie lubił. Biegłem w kierunku płotu kolejnego sąsiada lecz Puszek mnie doganiał przy tym obgryzał moje nogi. Miałem krew na spodniach, ale to nie było istotne. Udało mi się wleźć do ogródka innego sąsiada, ale ten też miał psa i mnie nie lubił. Wiedziałem że mogłem wybiec na ulicę ale wtedy Vincent by mnie zobaczył. Przebiegałem przesz 5 ogródków sąsiadów i każdy z nich miał jakiegoś psa. Następnie postanowiłem że to zbyt głupie i pobiegłem na ulicę. Nie wiedziałem dzie jest komisariat, a jedyne miejsce gdzie mogłem się schronić to pizzeria. Wiedziałem że Pan Scott mnie uchroni, on jest przecież miłym człowiekiem. Więc pobiegłem do pizzeri. Gdy byłem na miejscu, okażało się że pizzeria jest otwarta. W oknie ujrzałem Scotta który rozmawiał z Panem Freddy'm a Freddy (ten nowy animatronik) dawał ciasta dzieciakom. Próbowałem otworzyć drzwi ale niestety – były jakimś cudem zamknięte. Zacząłem dobijac do drzwi, chyba płakałem. Wiem że mogłem gdzieś indziej biec ale nie wiedziałem gdzie... Nie ważne, próbowałem się dobić. Po chwili usłyszałem samochód który się zatrzymał obok mnie... Następnie dano mi usłyszeć jak ktoś z niego wychodzi. Odwróciłem lekko głowę... Ujrzałem mojego wujka, miał przy sobie nóż... Chciałem uciec ale... Vincent wbił mi nóż w plecy i zaczął mnie dźgać... Rozdział 6 "Marionetka" Następnie straciłem przytomność. Myślałem że umarłem, że nie żyje. I że skończą się moje cierpienie, że trawie do nieba. Ale się myliłem. Obudziłem się po chwili. Nie wiedziałem gdzie ja jestem, widziałem po prostu ciemność. Czułem że byłem zamknięty, chyba w jakimś pudełku. Próbowałem się wydostać, bezskutecznie. Jedynie co mogłem teraz zrobić to tu siedzieć. Zaczęłem się zastanawiać co zrobić, nie chciałem siedzieć w ciemności. Po chwili z nudów wyobraziłem się że Golden (zacząłem go tak nazywać) mnie ratuje (zawsze mnie to uspokajało) Nagle usłyszałem kroki. Pomyślałem że to Vincent wrócił aby dokończyć to co zaczął (bo wtedy myślałem że mnie do końca nie zabił) Ale ten „ktoś” otworzył pudełko w którym byłem. Wstałem i to co ujrzałem było dziwne. Ujrzałem Goldena który trzymał pokrywkę pudełka. -Co jest...- spytałęm samego siebie aż ujrzałem moją rękę. Była taka... Dziwna. Czarna i miała długie palce. Wyglądała jak jakieś maćki. Spojrzałem na Freddy'iego który automatycznie się wyłączył. Tak jakby ktoś go wcześniej włączył i wyłączył. Nic nie rozumiałem... Aż nagle zauważyłem lustro, podszedłem do niego. Gdy ujrzałem moje odbicie, prawie zawału dostałem. Wyglądałem... Nie... Ja ZOSTAŁEM Marionetką... Tą starą Marionetką, którą mieli wyrzucic na śmietnik ale tego nie zrobili (do dziś nie wiem czemu) -Co się stało?- pomyślałem na głos. Spojrzałem na Goldka który stał wyłączony i zacząłem się zastanowiać. Po chwili postanowiłem cos sprawdzić, spróbowałem „siłą woli” rozkazać Miśkowi podejsć do mnie. Po chwili się włączył i do mnie podszedł. Byłem lekko zszokowany tym że to działa, ale myślałem dalej o tym co się stało. Spojrzałem na Złotego Freddy'iego, wyglądał na zepsutego i smutnego. -Co ci jest?- zapytałem. Ale po tym zrobiłem Facepalma gdyż on mi przecież nie odpowie -Widziałem jak Pan Vincent zabił kolejnego chłopczyka i spalił jego zwłoki- powiedział swym mechanicznym głosem. Odskoczyłem do tyłu gdy to usłyszałem, myślałem że animatroniki nie mogą mówić takich rzeczy... -Ty.. Mówisz? -Tak, zgadza się. Ożywiłeś mnie, mój panie- nie mogłem uwierzyć co usłyszałem. -Aha... -odpowiedziałem i podszedłem do drzwi które były lekko ochylone. Ujrzałem jedynie Vincenta który rozmawiał z Panem Freddy'm. Z tego co usłyszałem to gadali o mojej śmierci i o tym że nikt nie może się dowiedzieć prawdy. Rozdział 7 "Restauracja" Nagle zobaczyłem jak Pan Scott szedł w stronę „Magazynu” (czyli tam gdzie ja byłem z Goldenem) Szybko schowałem się do tamtego pudełka, lecz nie zdąrzyłem rozkazać Goldenowi aby się schował. No to pan Cawth otworzył drzwi od Magazynu i zobaczył Miśka ale był wyłączony. -A co ten Miś tu robi?- spojrzał na Goldena po czym go zaciągnął na jego miejsce- pffff... Chyba ktoś do końca go nie wyłączył... Jak skończył to spojrzał na pudełko w którym ja siedziałem. Zdziwiło go chyba fakt że był otwarty a pokrywka leżała na podłodzę Podszedł do pudełka. Następnie się na mnie spojrzał i prawie dostał zawału. -Dlaczego ta pi*rdolona Marionetka się rusza!?- krzyknął i odskoczył w tył. Na śmierć zapomniałem (przecież już nie żyję .-.) żebym udawał że jestem normalną Kukiełką bez duszy. Następnie odważył się do mnie podszedł. Podniósł mnie i zaczął się przyglądać -Nie wiem czemu ale ona mi przypomina Ethana-przyglądał mi się dalej -Bo ja nim jestem- odpowiedziałem a on mnie opuścił na podłogę. Dziwnym trawem to mnie nie bolało. -C-co!? Przecież jej zdjęliśmy symulator głosu!- krzyknął po czym zaczął się cofać- TO JEST CHORE! Chciał wyjść drzwiami ale na jego nieszczęście Spring zdążył je zamknąć na klucz. Ta moja dziwna „magia” również na niego działała. Po tym jak Scott prawie dostał zawału, zapomniałem o tym morderstwie i myślałem tylko o tym jak wykorzystać moją moc. Przecież dzieki niej mogłem się zemścić. Na Vincencie, za to że wszystkich zabił. No nie ważne, wróćmy do Scotta. Powiem wam jedno: Biedak, prawie zemdlał gdy zobaczył że Spring zamyka drzwi. -C-co...-zaczął się jęczeć a ja wstałem. Spojrzał na mnie, widziałem u niego przerażenie. Ale się na to nie skupiłem, myślałem dlaczego Vincent z Panem Freddy'm nie zreagowali na krzyki Scotta. -Spokojnie- odpowiedziałem mu i do niego powoli szedłem. Dopiero teraz zauważyłem że mam taki „melodyjny” głos, był troche podobny do mojego starego ale był bardziej taki... Wesoły? Nie wiem, w ogóle był taki dziwny. -ZOSTAW MNIE!- krzyknął i zaczął walić w drzwi. -CO JEST K*RWA!?- usłyszałem Pana Freddy'iego który szedł w kierunku drzwi (jego kroki były tak głośne że nie wiem) nagle było nam dane słychać jak ktoś otwiera drzwi. Z prędkością światła schowałem się do pudełka a Spring pobiegł do swojego miejsca. Po chwili Pan Freddy z Vincent wybiegli do Magazynu a Scott zemdlał i upadł na podłogę. -Co się tu działo?-Pan Freddy się odezwał i od razu wziął przy nim kucnął. -Może za dużo Alkoholu-odpowiedział Vincent i też kucnął. -Bardzo śmieszne panie Vincencie... -No tak. -Dobra nie ważne.- odpowiedział mu i przy tym chciał podnieść Scotta- zawołaj resztę pracowników. Sami nie damy rady go podnieść. Po tych słowach Vincent zawołał jakich czterech facetów by im pomogli. Vincent zadzwonił do szpitala a reszta próbowała zabrać Scotta z magazynu. Po kilku minutach mój były wujek odłożył telefon (był sam w magazynie gdyż reszta była z Scottem w głównym pokoju) zauważył mnie i animatroniki co się na niego gapiły -Co jest..-opuścił telefon i zaczął się na nasz gapić -VINCENT! CHOĆ TU PI*RDOŁO!- usłyszałem pana Freddy'iego a tamten szybko wybiegł z magazynu i zamknął drzwi. Po kilku dniach dowiedziałem się że Scott leży w szpitalu i na dodatek pizzeria wyprowadza się do innego miasta.Z tego co wiem to Cawth chciał aby mnie wyrzucili (mnie jako Marionetkę) ale pan Freddy powiedział że będzie ze mnie użytek bo planuja zrobić mnie jak nową atrakcję. A co że mną wtedy było? Pamiętam jedynie że opracowałem lekko moją nową nową „magię” i nie kumałem nadal dlaczego stałem się Marionetką. A i nauczyłem się kilku fajnych rzeczy. Umiem wywyołać u kogoś halucynacje straszyłem Vincenta i innych pracowników hehe I coś jeszcze, ale to jest bardzo zaj*biste! Umiem tak jakby „wyjść” z stroju Marionetki jako duch ale problem jest taki że nie mogę z niego wyjść NA ZAWSZE bo kiedyś próbowałem. Jako duch wytrzymuje jakieś 2 godziny, potem zaczyna mnie boleć serce i przesz to muszę szybko wrócić do stroju. Najgłupsze jest to że kiedy jestem duchem to mogą mnie zobaczyć i przesz to Vincent przeżył dwa zawały Dobra, nie ważne. Z tego co usłyszałem od Vincenta to zmieniają lokacje dlatego że Policja zajmuje się moim zaginieciem i się boją że odkryją prawdę. Nigdy nie rozumiałem dlaczego Pan Freddy i inni pracownicy tolerowali to że Vincent zabijał i najgłupsze jest to że mu nawet pomagali pozbyć się ciał ofiar. Jak Scott wyszedł ze szpitala to Pan Freddy mu zaczął opowiadać że planują zrobić nowego animatronika. Nazywał się Billy ale Vincent go nazywał Balloon Boy gdyż Billy mu źle kojarzy. No miejsza o to, Billy miał być małym chłopczykiem co miał sprzedawać balony. Po miesiącu w nowej restauracji stało się coś dziwnego. Jak w każdej nocy siedziałem w Magazynie,w pudełku przy tym nucząc swoje ulubione piosenki. Ale, nagle usłyszałem dziwny dźwięk. Wstałem z pudełka by rozejrzeć skąd dobiegał się dźwięk. Ujrzałem że w pokoju nie ma stroju Springa i Goldena... ''Rozdział 8 "Pedał" Wyszedłem z pudełka i skierowałem się do lekko otwartych drzwi. Ujrzałem przez mały otwór Springa z Goldenem którzy stali przy jakimś leżących zwłokach. Pobiegłem do nich na swoich dziwnych łapach i po chwili zobaczyłem że tym ochroniarzem był Scott. Scott Cawth we własnej osobie. Spojrzał na mnie, był zaskoczony i równocześnie przerażony tym że mnie zobaczył.(myślałem że nie żyje, szkoda ;-;) -Tyy...-zaczął i pokażał na mnie palcem- TY -Emmm...- za bardzo nie wiedziałem co powiedzieć ale za to machnąłem swoją ręką w stronę aniamtroników na znak by go zostawili. Posłuchali mnie i poszli do Magazynu. Zostałem sam na sam z Scottem. -Spokojnie....-spróbowałem go uspokoić lecz on zaczął się cofać a po chwili wstał Zaczął krzyczeć Jak jakiś pedał Uciekł w kierunku biura. Westchnąłem do siebie i patrzyłem jak Scott krzyczał w wszystkie możliwe strony przy tym uciekał i zarazem co chwile upadał. -Chyba nigdy nie zrozumiem tego człowieka- odpowiedziałem sam do siebie i spojrzałem na „nowe” animatroniki Ale nagle mnie coś zaskoczyło U Freddy'iego był odciski rąk MOICH RĄK Podszedłem do nich i się przyjrzałem by się upewnić czy to są moje odciski. Okazało się że tak, pewnie miałem brudne ręcę gdy go dotykałem (Powiązanie z rozdziałem trzecim „Scott Cawth” gdzie Ethan dotykał Freddy'iego) Miałem też okazje przyjrzeć się też innym animatronikom Ale przeszkodziło mnie to że... Scott walnął się o ścianę I dalej krzyczał Co za pedał... Chciałem do niego iść ale... Wybiła 6 AM I zemdlałem. Obudziłem się chyba kiedy było przyjęcie, siedziałem w pudełku. Szybkim tempem podniosłem głowę tak aby zobaczyć co się wokół mnie dzieje. Ale dostałem prawie zawału (ale przecież nie żyje ;-;) Byłem w pizzeri, ale nie w magazynu tylko... Byłem atrakcją. Wiedziałem że niedługo zrobią że mnie nową atrakcje pizzeri ale nie wiedziałem że tak szybko. Wokół mojego pudełka były dzieci, wszyscy się uśmiechali do mnie. Nie daleko nich zauważyłem też tego „Billy'iego” nowego animatronik, co miał rozdawać balony. Nie wiedziałem za bardzo co robić ale ryzykowałem. -Cześć dzieciaki!- zacząłem- jak się bawicie!? -Dobrze!-krzyknęli równocześnie -To bardzo dobrze!- odpowiedziałem No cóż, co ja miałem zrobić? Musiałem je jakoś rozbawić... -Zaśpiewaj nam coś!- krzyknęła z mojej małej widowni jakaś dziewczynka z blond włosami -TAK!- reszta widowni się z nią zgodziła -No dobra, dobra- no i zacząłem coś śpiewać. Nie wiedziałem czy im się to spodoba Czy nie Ale z tym głosem śpiew mi dobrze wychodził. Ale najdziwniejsze było to że.. Im to się SPODOBAŁO na tyle że chcieli abym JESZCZE RAZ ŚPIEWAŁ. No to śpiewałem i śpiewałem. Chyba nieźle mi to wychodziło. Po kilku dniach zostałem taką „Sławną atrakcją” w Pizzeri. Lecz był mały problem... Pan Freddy postanowił zrobić nowe aniamtroniki którę będą nazywane „Toye” I miały być nowymi, słodszymi podróbkami tamtych aniamtroników... 'Rozdział 9 "Senpai, zboczeńcy, rozebrana Toy Foxy i Wiatrak Przemek"' 'Pfff... Tamte czasy gdy byłem atrakcją były wymęczające, ciągle chcieli abym śpiewał. Ale na moje szczęście po tygodniu od kiedy ja stałem się atrakcją, pojawiły się nowe animatroniki. Toy Freddy – tłuszcioch, jest wkurzający. Udaje że jest lepszy od tamtego poprzednika (Golden był lepszy k*rwa) Toy Chica – ta z różowymi majtkami.Nie wiem czemu ma majtki ale to był chyba pomysł Vincenta gdyż on lubił takie „rzeczy” (kiedyś znalazłem u niego gazety Play Boya ale to inna historia...) Toy Bonnie – gość co wygląda jak baba choć jest chłopem. Wiele dzieci go myliło z samicą i ja też się czasem mylę. I zachowuje się do tego jak jakaś babka, jak zobaczy pająka to od razu skacze jak jakiś pedał. Toy Foxy – ehh... Tu płeć jest nie wiadoma. Wygląda jak babka ale ma głos obojniaka i mówi na siebie „samiec” Ale chyba specjalnie zrobili z niego obojniaka aby uczyć dzieci „kochać innych” pff... Oni tak niszczyli dzieciństwo 69 dzieciaków! A tak w ogóle, Billy był nawet fajny ale nie znośny. Od razu się do mnie przyklei i nazywał mnie jakimś „senpai” (wcześniej nie widziałem co to ale teraz zniszczyłem sobie świat dowiadująć się o tym) I przy okazji gdy „pracowałem” poznałem piątkę pewnych dzieciaków, często przychodzili do pizzeri. Może wam przedstawie Amy Rodney- blondynka z niebieskimi oczami. Miała gdzieś... 8 lat? Nie pamiętam Fiona Robbins- jasna brunetka z zielonymi oczami. Miała gdzieś 8 lat. Alex Sullivan– rudy z złotymi oczami. Miał 8 lat Lance Glover- blondyn z zielonymi oczami. Miał chyba 9-12 lat... Chyba 10. Brian Harmon- ciemny brunet z myszimi oczami. Był w wieku Maxa. No to było chyba ich tyle. Bardzo chyba mnie polubili gdyż od razu jak wchodzili do pizzeri to od razu do mnie biegli. Ale był pewien problem z Lance. Dziwnym trafem trochę się mnie bał, ale no cóż. Starsze dzieciaki źle reagują na jakieś Marionetki. Dobra, koniec gadania o mnie. Wróćmy może do tematu z Toyami. Dzieciaki od razu pokochały te marne podróbki, ale było coś dziwnego. Nigdy chyba tego nie zrozumiem... Nie zrozumiem dlaczego dzieciaki się uczepili Toy Foxy'iego. No cóż, wiem że był obojniakiem ale aby tak ciągle do niego przychodzić? Może i był piratem (jak tamten rudy lis) ale bez przesady! Za bardzo nigdy nie widziałem Mangle jak się bawiła z dziećmi gdyż była w innym pokoju gdzie nie miałem dostępu wzrokowego. Ale pewnego dnia, chyba w Lipcu. Tak to był na pewno Lipiec. Jak co dzień śpiewałem z dziećmi i rozdawałem prezenty (bo pracownicy chcieli aby lepiej mnie wykorzystać bo przyciągam klientów) aż nagle coś dziwnego zauważyłem. Dzieciaki biegały po pizzeri z jakimiś częściami animatroników. Pomyślałem że to pewnie od stroju Springa i Goldena ale zauważyłem jeszcze coś. Te części były biało-różowe... Patrzyłem na te dzieciaki. Widziałem też rodziców i pracowników co zaczęli panikować. -Panie Marionetka, co się stało?- usłyszałem Amy która do mnie podeszła Nie odpowiedziałem jej, ciągle się patrzyłem na te dzieciaki. Lecz nagle Vincent z Scottem zabrali częśći i pobiegli w stronę Mangle. Resztę nie widziałem gdyż wszyscy musieli wyjść pizzeri bo nastała godzina 22 a wtedy zazwyczaj zamykali pizzerie. O 23 godzinie siedziałem w swoim pudełku i obserwowałem Vincenta który niósł pudełko a Scott stał przy ścianie. -Dlaczego mam tu zostać!? - krzyknął Cawth -Czemu tak się boisz? Przecież nic cię nie zabije. -Taa.. jasne. A to!?- pokazał na mnie palcem. Vincent był lekko zszokowany widząc mnie jak się na nich gapiłem -Chodzi ci o tą głupią Marionetkę?- zapytał -T-tak... -Międzak. Ej słuchaj, szef ci coś kupił do towaszystwa- podał mu pudełko -Co to? -Wiatrak. Nazwaliśmy go Przemek. -To jest jakiś żart? -Nie. A teraz muszę iść. Umówiłem się że swoją nową dziewczyną. -Ej Czekaj!- krzyknął do niego ale zniknął z pizzeri- k*rwa Po tych słowach spojrzał się na mnie a ja się do niego uśmiechnąłem psychopatycznie. Nie wiem czemu ale mi się spodobało jak się mnie bał. Jego wzrok mówił „O ja pi*rdole” Po kilku minutach poszedł do swojego biura z wiatrakiem a ja zostałem znowu sam. -Co by tu porobić...- spojrzałem na te nowe animatroniki. Wszystko było z nimi okej ale... Oni się ruszali. Myślałem że ich nie wyłączyli. -Ethan- odezwała się Toy Chica -Co k*rwa?-idealna reakcja... -Senpai! Senpai!- usłyszałem głoś Billy'ego który biegł do mnie -O ja...- szepnąłem do siebie i schowałem się w pudełku Nienawidziłem ich Oni to psychopaci Psychopaci którzy nie mają mózgu A ten dzieciak to ich król co czeka na chwilę by mnie dorwać. Co ja gadam? Dobra, wróćmy do tej historii. -Ethan! - usłyszałem tego niebieskiego obojniaka co pukał w pudełko -Chcemy tylko pogadać!- dodał ten grubas -Jasne, a o czym!? -O tym, abyś złożył Mangle do kupy- odpowiedział mi ten kopia kopii Goldena -A czemu ja? -Bo masz kciuki- Toy Chica zaczęła pukać w pudełko -Wy też macie kciuki więc spadajcie ode mnie! -Ale... My nie wiemy jak to się robi- obojniak zaczął mówić smutnym głosem -To się nauczcie! -Co mówiłeś?- Grubas zaczął mnie dopytywać -Jajco,a teraz spadajcie! Nagle usłyszałem płacz Billy'ego, chyba pierwszy raz słyszał jak krzyczę. Próbowałem to ignorować ale płacz był głosny (dziwię się że Scott tego nie usłyszał) Ale nagle usłyszeliśmy krzyk Scotta. Postanowiłem że wyjdę ze swojego "ciała marionetki” by spojrzeć co się stało. Te Podróbki Podróbek na mnie dziwnie patrzyli jakby nigdy nie widzieli ducha. Poszedłem w stronę korytarza który prowadził do biura. Ujrzałem tego pedała i od razu wiedziałem co się stało Przemek mu odciął palce. '''Rozdział 10 "Scott to mistrz mdlenia, ułożona Toy Foxy i Zła Babeczka" -Co za idiota...-szepnąłem do siebie i zacząłem go obserwować. Ten debil płakał. Płakał bo z jego palców leciała krew. Idiota. Ale ten idiota mnie zauważył. -Et-han?- zaczął jęczeć No kurczę zapomniałem że byłem duchem a nie Marionetką w tamtej chwili. Od razu wiedziałem że będę mieć przechlapane, bo Scott od razu by im powiedział że mnie widzieli. A wtedy Pan Freddy by go wysłał do wariatkowa. A Vincent zacząłby podejrzewać że przeżyłem. -Ethan!? To naprawdę ty!?- krzyknął i wstał z krzeszła I na dodatek ignorował tą krew. I jeszcze o Przemku Zapomniał. Jak o Przemku można zapomnieć? Idiota. No cóż. Pobiegł do mnie a ja skoczyłem do ucieczki. Chciałem po prostu znów wrócić do ciała marionetki. Nie miałem innego wyjścia. -ETHAN!? Już był bardzo blisko mnie (i tak by mnie nie dotknął bo byłem wtedy duchem bez kostiumu) Od razu skoczyłem do pudełka gdzie był mój kostium Marionetki a te podróbki podróbek z Scottem się na mnie gapili jak idioci. -Et..han? -Co ty chcesz od naszego władcy?- zapytała go Toy Chica a ja wstawiłem głowę za pudło -Jakiego wła...- chciałem się zapytać ale przerwałem bo ujrzałem ich „poważne” miny. Nagle ten pedał spojrzął na mnie. -Za.. Ethan? Marionetka? Emm.. No... Emmm.... Ehh.. Ethan.. Marionetka... Marionetka... Ethan! -zaczął jęczeć jak staruszka-ETHAN!? Zemdlał. No i dobrze. Wszyscy się na niego gapili. -Jak myślicie? Nie żyje?- zapytał gruby -NIE ŻYJE!? Fuj! Zwłoki są obleśne!- zaczął ten BonBon i skoczył na mechaniczne ramiona Grubasa. -Nie. On żyje, idioci. Po prostu zemdlał. Trzeba zadzwonić po karetkę- odpowiedziałem im Po tym zacząłem im tłumaczyć co to jest zemdlanie, karetka, zadzwonienie, telefon i co to za słowo idiota. Za bardzo nic nie kumali ale mniejsza o to. -Czyli to jakby hibernacja?-zapytała Toyowa Chica -Ta. Jakoś tak. -To może pozbędziemy się tego ciała?- zapytał znów grubas -OBLEŚNE!- i znów niebieski zaczął panikować. Pedał -NIE! - krzyknąłem i wszyscy zaczęli się na mnie gapić. -Jakie nie Senpai? -Po prostu może położymy go na biurku i pomyśli że p oprostu zasnął i miał dziwny sen. -Hmm...-zaczęli się wszyscy zastanawiać. -To nawet nie głu..-chciał powiedzieć coś Boniacz ale Pedobear mu przerwał -Lepsze jest podpalenie -Fredziak ma racje- zgodziła się z nim T. Chica -NIE! NIE I NIE! Może i ten pedał jest pedałem ale nie możemy się go pozbywać bo wszyscy będą coś podejrzewać -No w sumie racja..-odpowiedzieli mi wszyscy. Po tej wymianie zdań Toye przenieśli Cawth'a do biura a następnie znów zaczęli mnie męczyć bym pomógł naprawiać Mangle. Zgodziłem się bo wiedziałem że mi nie dadzą spokoju. Zaprowadzili mnie do niej/niego. Leżał/a na podłodze ze smutnymi oczami. -Pppppp...-zaczął coś dukać ten gender -Spokojnie Mangle, Ethan ci pomoże. -A tak w ogóle, skąd znacie moje imię?-zapytałem -Później ci wytłumaczymy. Weź lepiej pomóż temu czemuś-zaczął mi coś gadać Grubas ale za bardzo nie chciałem go słuchać. Przecież jest grubasem (nie obrazając przy tym grubasów) -Ehhh.. No dobra- spojrzałem na Mangle i później na jego/jej części. Zacząłem swoją robotę. 2 AM Po dwóch godzinach, udało mi się. Było lekko trudno, ale. Co się nie robi dla świętego spokoju? -Dobra, masz Genderze- wstałem z podłogi -Dz-dz-dz-dz-dziękuje-odpowiedział/a -Co jej się stało z głosem?- zapytała T.Chica -Właśnie, Senpai? -Gdy dzieciaki ją „niszczyli” to rónocześnie uszkodzili jej regulator głosu- odpowiedziałem -A nie możesz tego naprawić?- zapytał mnie Gruby -Właśnie!? Ten głos jest obrzydliwy... BLE- Boniacz udawał że wymiotował i przez to Mangle się zasmucił/a -Nie dam rady. Potrzebowałbym dodatkowych części, więcej czasu i... -Nie ważne! Znajdziemy części tylko, błagam! Napraw ten obrzydliwy głos! -Ehhh...- spojrzałem się na te Toye i wtedy coś dziwnego ujrzałem. Nie było babeczki Toy Chici -Ej.. Majtkowa, gdzie jest twoja babeczka?-zapytałem a ona zaczęła się rozglądać. -CARL!?-krzyknęła- CARL, GDZIE JESTEŚ!? -To babeczki mają imię? -Nie ważne. Gdzie ona jest!?- zaczęła panikować. Więc musieliśmy odnaleźć Babeczkę. 4 AM I nagle usłyszeliśmy kolejny raz krzyk tego pedała. Pobieglismy do jego biura zostawiając poszukiwania babeczki. Gdy dotarliśmy ujrzeliśmy coś obrzydliwego. Na ten widok prawie zawału dostaliśmy (ale przecież oni są robotami a ja duchem ;-;) Boniacz rzygał olejem, Mangle zemdlał/a, Gruby chciał uciec, Majtkowa się śmiała a ja jedynie patrzyłem i się lekko usmiechałem. Bo Carl ugryzł Scotta w zakazane miejsce. Rozdział 11 "Bardzo krótko, Jeremy i Toy Foxy staje się Mangle" Nie wiedziałem jak na to zreagować. To było dziwne ale zarazem śmieszne. Ale na szczęście (chyba tylko dla Gejów Toyów i Scotta) Toy Chica zabrała Carla. Po tym wszystkim Scott upadł na podłogę i zaczął jęczeć. -Emmmm...- spojrzałem na niego i chciałem mu pomóc ale to byłaby zbyt duża strata czasu- wszystko w porządku Toye? Nie odpowiedzieli mi, chyba wtedy zdechli. Postanowiłem ich zostawić i poszedłem do swojego pudełka. Później przespałem resztę godzin. Zapominając o tym że miałem naprawić u Toy Foxy Głos. Po kilku dniach, Pan Freddy powiedział Scott'owi że zatrudnili jakiegoś Jeremy'iego by go zastąpił w nocy. Nawet się cieszyłem gdyż Pan Jeremy to był dobry przyjaciel mojej matki (i prawdopodobnie też kochankiem ale zostawmy to na bok) Pan Jeremy był DUŻYM PRZECIWIEŃSTWEM Scotta. Ani razu nie panikował gdy mnie widział, nawet zaczął ignorować że czasem chodzę w nocy po pizzeri. Z tego co wiem to on miał po prostu problemy psychiczne i dlatego czasem widział tego co nie powinien. A co z Toyami? No da się wytrzymać ale mnie jedno wkurzało. Że co noc musiałem naprawiać tego Gendera ale przynajmniej Jeremy czasem mnie wyręczał. I przesz to ten gender się w nim bujał. Nigdy nie zrozumiem miłości robota i człowieka (szczególnie że ten człowiek ma cię gdzieś ale mniejsza o to) Lecz pewnego dnia nikt ją nie naprawił. Już wam opowiadam. Jak co dzień bawiłem się z dziećmi w pizzeri. Wszystko było spoko aż... Dzieciaki znów się bawili częściami Mangle. Nawet pracownicy już nic z tym nie robili bo im się znudziło. Wszystkie dzieci się bawili tymi częściami... Nawet te dzieciaki co ich przedstawiłem. Ale nagle Amy (dop. aut. dawniej Charlotte, bo zmieniłam im imiona) zaczęła krzyczeć na całą pizzerie: -JESTEM ROBOTEM! I się potknęła i upadła na ziemie. Wszyscy się do niej wyrwali by jej pomóc wstać. Więc na chwilę zostałem sam przy pudełku. Więc wykorzystałem tą sytuacje. I poszedłem do Toy Foxy'iego by zobaczyć co u niej/niego. Gdy byłem już w pokoju gdzie zazwyczaj ten Gender przebywał/a. Ujrzałem ją/jego leżącego na podłodzę. On/a płakał/a olejem. -Co ci? -Bbbbbbooooo słyyyyszałam jak móóówią żeeeeeeeeeeeeeee... -MÓW NORMALNIE! -Żeeeeee jaaaak znówww będąąąą mnie roooozkładać to już mnieee nie naprawiąąą. Byłem lekko zszokowany ale się trochę cieszyłem. Już nie musiałem naprawiać tego Gendera. -Zzzzz tegoooo co wie..wie...wie... -CO WIESZ!? -Żeeee... Niieeee bęęędęęę juuuuuż piraaaatem. -Aha- odpowiedziałem i wróciłem do swojego miejsca Po tym wszystkim, usłyszałem że Toy Foxy będzie się od teraz nazywał „Mangle” i będzie taką zabawką „Złóż i wyjmij” czy coś podobnego. Lecz dzieciaki za bardzo nie bawiły się w „złóż” gdyż bardziej lubiały wyjmować i latać z częściami. Ale wróćmy do sęda rzeczy bo wam się pewnie nudzi. Bo wydarzyło się coś co nie powinno się darzyć... The Bite of 87 Rozdział 12: "The Bite of 87 - czyli rada na przyszłość, trzymaj się z daleka od Genderów" ''To było po prostu normalne po południe w pizzeri. Jak co dzień siedziałem w swoim pudełku i śpiewałem ale coś nie grało. Pewna kobieta biegała po pizzeri i szukała swojej córki, wraz z nią szukał personel i równocześnie Pan Freddy. Wszystkie dzieciaki patrzyły się na te wydarzenie, niektórzy chyba myśleli że oni robią to na pokaż więc się śmiali. Próbowałem ich uspokoić ale nic to nie dało. Więc wstałem w pudełka, wziąłem ciasto by poczęstować gości przyjęcia (to były urodziny jakiegoś chłopczyka) Gdy byłem przy stolikach, nie było tych dzieciaków. Zniknęli. Jedyne co mi przyszło do głowy to jedno. Pewnie byli u Mangle, więc zostawiłem ciasto na stole i skierowałem się zgrabnym krokiem w kierunku pokoju tego Gendera ale nagle usłyszałem ten głos. -Patrzcie jakie ma brzydkie ząbki... On w ogóle jest brzydki! To był głos tego dzieciaka co zaginął tamtej kobiety. Zacząłem biec w jego kierunku gdyż wtedy za wszelką cenę chciałem oddać dzieciaka jego matce ale wtedy usłyszałem to.. Krzyk. Krzyk dziecka. Gdy już stałem przy pokoju już widziałem co się stało. Mangle ugryzła dzieciaka w płat czołowy. Wszędzie kapała krew tej dziewczynki. Kap, kap. Do dziś pamiętam tą melodię kapania krwi. Kap, kap. Wszystkie dzieci patrzyły na animatronika i dziewczynkę która upadła. Upadła nie przytomna, po prostu zamknęła swoje oczęta. Nie wiedziałem jak zreagować ale... Nie wiem czemu ale do niej pobiegłem i kucnąłem. -Dziewczynko!- krzyknąłem i patrzyłem na nią. Miała chyba cztery latka, taka młoda dziewczynka... A mogła umrzeć w okrutny sposób. Wszyscy byli cicho, po prostu nie wiedzieli co powiedzieć. Mangle po prostu na mnie się gapił wzrokiem „Ja nie chciałem” Ale chciał. Przecież chciał ją zabić -PANIE FREDDY!- krzyknąłem by wezwać personel. I nie pomyliłem się. Zreagowali dość szybko że po sekundzie znajdowali się obok mnie. Wszyscy byli zszokowani co zobaczyli. Nawet Vincent, co zazwyczaj był spokojny w takich sytuacjach z krwią. -NIECH KTOŚ ZADZWONI PO KARETKĘ!- ktoś krzyknął Reszty za bardzo nie pamiętam ale pamietam jedynie to: Płacz Matki i odłosy karetki. Jak zawięźli dziewczynkę do szpitala, wszyscy goście sobie wyszli. Nie mieli ochoty siedzieć w restauracji gdzie animatroniki gryzą. Nie byłem zdziwiony, sam bym tak postąpił. Dziś w nocy, Jeremy bardzo się przejął tym wydarzeniem i trzymał się bardzo daleko od Mangle. Po prostu ciągle siedział w biurze i patrzył w kamery. A reszta, po prostu siedzieła z Mangle i ją pocieszali. Oprócz mnie. Nie chciałem pocieszać potwora. Mordercę. No, prawie mordercę. Bo nie wiadomo wtedy było czy dziewczynka przeżyła atak. Atak tego pedała. ''Rozdział 13 "Morderstwo" Nie będę wasz przynudzać, więc powiem wam po prostu ważne rzeczy. Pan Freddy od tamtego incydentu jest w depresji i przez to jest na urlopie.A co do tego prowadzi? Vincent go zastępuje. A i z tego co rozumiem, Toye miały pójść do wyrzuczenia. Nie wiem co mieli że mną zrobić ale to było mało istotne. Najważniejsze było to że się okazało że tamta dziewczynka przeżyła ale jest w śpiączce. Biedna Ale to nie jest ostatnie nie szczęście. Bo wydarzyło się jeszcze coś. A wy już pewnie wiecie co. Morderstwo Pięcorga bahorów. A dokładniej morderstwo Amy, Fiony, Alexa, Lance i Briana. I już pewnie wiecie kto ich zabił... To było tak: To było w środku imprezy urodzinowej Amy. Wszystko było spoko, prezenty, ciasta i inne takie. Ale, podczas tej nie winnej imprezki zauważyłem coś dziwnego. A dokładniej Springa. A w Springu był Vincent.. Pomyślałem że po prostu chciał się zabawić z dziećmi, ale się myliłem Grubo się myliłem. Po kilku minutach, przyszło mi do głowy że Vincent chciał ich zabić tak samo jak mnie. Więc wyszedłem że swojego pudełka i pobiegłem gdzie ten idiota poprawdził te dzieciaki. Ale gdy byłem już na miejscu, okazało że byłem za późno. Wszędzie była krew, narządy ciała... To wyglądało obleśnie... -P..pomocy...- usłyszałem cichy głosik. To był pół żyjący Lance, patrzył na mnie łzami. Czułem jego smutek i ból- pro...szę... Podszedłem do niego, cichutko aby nikt mnie nie usłyszał. Widziałem jak jego oczęta powoli się zamykały. Nie chciałem aby umierał.. Nie chciałem aby oni wszyscy umierali. -N..ie...-zacząłem się jąkać- Nie k*rwa! Byłem wściekły. Na siebie i na Vincenta. Od tamtej pory obiecałem sobie że zabije Vincenta. Nagle, ujrzałem coś dziwnego. Dusze. Tak, to były dusze tych dzieciaków. Lecz one były, kolorowe. Nie to co moja dusza, gdy wychodziłem z tego kostiumu. Moja była szarowata. Ale ich dusze płakały. Małe czarne łzy padały na podłogę. Chyba nie wiedzieli co zrobić, nie wiedzieli.. Patrzyli na sufit, jakby czekali aż ktos im brama otworzy. Lecz im nie otworzy. Bo umarli jak ja... Jak ja... Przez myśl mi coś przeszło. Przecież oni by mi pomogli... Pomogli by mi zabić Vincenta. I na dodatek bym nie był samotny. Ale wtedy oznaczałoby jedno. Że musiałem im dać nowe życie... Chciałem zreagować coś ale zaczęli się unosić w stronę nieba. Dlaczego oni mogli do nieba a ja nie? To.. Okrutne... -Nie! Czekajcie!- krzyknąłem i złapałem duszę Lance za rękę -C-co?- zapytali się równocześnie -Zostańcie... Błagam... -A czemu mamy zostać? -zapytała się Amy -Wtedy byśmy.. Mogli ciągle się bawić! Na zawsze, byśmy byli przyjaciółmi... I.. I byśmy razem zemścili się na naszym... Zabójcie...-powiedziałem przy tym się jąkałem. Zaczęli się zastanawiać aż po chwili Brian powiedział -Ale jak się na niego zemścimy, możemy odejść? -T-tak! Oczywiście! Odejdziemy wszyscy razem! -Obiecujesz? - zapytał Alex -Obiecuję... Rozdział 14 "Czyli o tym jak dusze dzieci są poj*bane. Bardzo krótko ;_;" No to, włożyłem ich ciała do kostiumu... Amy do Chica'i Brian do Bonnie'go Alex do Foxy'iego Fiony do Freddy'iego Ale był pewien problem, nie było stroju dla Lance... -I co zrobimy z moim ciałem?- zapytał się dusza chłopczyka. No tak, tylko jego dusza była już w pokoju kolorowa. Inni dzieciaki co dostali nowe życie, ich dusze były szare. Jak moje. Ale wtedy wpadł do mnie świetny pomysł. Poszedłem po strój Goldena. Po chwili wróciłem i go przyniosłem. I wtedy dałem Lance nowe życie, w stroju Goldena. Ponadto, gdy to zrobiłem wszystkie dusze zniknęły. Myślałem że uciekli ode mnie, ale... Animatroniki zaczęły się dziwnie ruszać... Nawet Bonnie, który był najbardziej rozwalony też się ruszał (A dlaczego nie miał twarzy? Sam do kończa nie wiem, kiedyś BonBon się wkurzył na niego ostro...) -Coooo się staaało?- Foxy zaczął coś mówić. A bardziej Alex a nie Foxy. -No.. Zostaliście. Jesteście tu. Że mną. -Aaaale... Nie tak miaaało to wyglądaaaać- Amy na mnie spojrzała smutno -A jak miał to wyglądać!? -N-n-noooo miaaaało to wyglądaaaać żeeee my jaaako duchyyy go zaaabijemy...-Brian się wreszcie odezwał -Nie ma tak łatwo. Gdybym to nie zrobił, wasze dusze by uciekły a ja bym został sam... -JESTEŚ CHORY PSYCHICZNIE!- Fiona wstała i na mnie spojrzała – DEBIL! -WŁAŚNIE!- krzyknął Brance -Ale.. Ja was rozumiem.. -JAK MOŻESZ NASZ ZROZUMIEC!?- krzyknęła Amy – Przecież zawsze byłeś głupią marionetką, ty nie wiesz jak to być zamkniętym w stroju Animatronika.. Ty nie czujesz tego bólu co my... -To się zdziwisz... Ja też zostałem zabity przezVincenta... I ponadto to mój wujek.. Zabił mnie bo wiedziałem że on był sprawcą tamtych zabójstw... Wszyscy zaczęli się na mnie gapić. Byli chyba zdziwieni. Nie chciałem już na nich patrzeć. Sam po prostu zabije Vincenta, oni będą mi przeszkadzać. Jakim ja byłem idiotą dawając im nowe życie... Wyszedłem z pokoju, poszedłem do swojego pudełka. Rozdział 15 "ZNOWU króciutko, nikt nic nie podejrzewa i bla bla bla" + wyjaśnienie Siedziałem sam w pudełku. Wszyscy sobie nagle poszli. Ale zostali tylko ci rodzice tych dzieciaków. Co umarli. Słyszałem jak oni chodzili spanikowani od kąta do kąta. W tamtej chwili bardzo zazdrosny byłem. Bo tamci mieli rodzinę co się o nich martwili. Mnie wszyscy mieli gdzieś jak zaginąłem. -Syneczku!- jakaś rudo-włosa kobieta krzyczała, to była chyba matka Alexy'iego- gdzie jesteś!? Matki płakały a Ojcowie byli zszokowani. Nie wiedziałem czy im współczuć czy nie. Ale to było nawet smutne patrząc jak oni szukają. Ale i tak ich nie znajdą. Chyba że ciała ale dorośli byli wtedy za głupimi gatunkami. Jedynymi spokojnymi ludźmi w tej sytuacji był Pan Freddy i Vincent. Zastanawiałem się czy ten Grubas wie że jego pracownik zabił dzieci. Jego wzorowy pracownik. Jego ulubieniec. Nagle do sytuacji dołączyli Jemery z Scott'em. -Coś się stało?- zapytał się ten nowy ochroniarz -Dzieci... Zaginęli- jakaś babka zaczęła im tłumaczyć że ich bachory zniknęły Bla bla bla. Tak samo jakbym powiedział Bla bla bla wasze dzieci już nie żyją bla bla bla Vincent ich zabił bla bla bla dałem im nowe życie bla bla bla zabije mordercę bla bla bla Scott chyba był podejrzliwy bo patrzył ciągle wściekły i pewnie do Vincenta. Nie dziwie się, on ma bardzo dobry instykt w takich sprawach. W końcu przyjechała policja by poszukać dzieciaków. *** Minął tydzień od tamtego morderstwa. Tamte duszę dzieciaków mało kiedy wychodzili ze swojego pokoju, jeśli to już to tylko sprawdzić czy wszyscy wyśli. Nie wiem czy było im przykro wtedy ale mnie to nie obchodziło. Ludzie nawet nie odkryli że morderstwo było, myśleli że dzieciaki uciekli bo byli „w złym wieku” Rozdział 16: "Scott?" '''' Morderstwa morderstwami. Niektóre nigdy nie zostaną ujawnione prawdą a niektóre będą prawdą i bla bla bla. Wiem że bez sensu, no ale cóż. Przecież mówi to każdy normalny człowiek, który nie mieszka w naszym kraju i nie zna Vincenta Bunch. Z tego co wiem to Toye poszły się j*bać i zostałem sam z Springem i duszami tych bachorów. A wiecie co było najdziwniejsze? Że właśnie nie dawno się dowiedziałem że przed Jeremy pracował Fritz. A to dziwne bo nigdy go nie widziałem. Ale z tego co wiem to on pracował w jedną noc a potem został wywalony. I to chyba wyjaśnia czemu w jednej nocy nikt nie przyszedł na noc. Więc możliwe że Fritz ukrył się w kiblu/pod biurkiem lub nie przyszedł do pracy. Nie wiem. No cóż, nie ważne. Z tego co kumałem ZNOWU musieliśmy zmieniać tą głupią lokację. Bo nasz kochany „Vincus” zabił pięcorga głupich dzieciaków. Po prostu, brawo dla niego! I przez to muszę spędzać czas z tymi duszami. Możliwe że to też moja wina bo ja im dałem życie ale... Myślałem że są oni inteligentni. Ale się myliłem Bo są dzieciakami. Co nawet podstawówki nie skończyły. No cóż. Wiedziałem w tamtej chwili jedynie to że idę na „emeryturę” a te kopie zostaną nowymi twarzami pizzeri. A no i Jeremy został zwolniony. Nie wiem za co ale za cos na pewno. Chyba że sam uciekł na Nową Zelandie bo miał dość tego że wszystko chciało go zabić. Nie pytajcie się mnie. Ja sam nie wiem czy to prawda że chciało wszystko go zabić, po prostu siedziałem w pudełku. I nie mogłem z niego wyjść w nocy. Dziwne. Ale do rzeczy. W nowej pizzeri było nawet przytulnie, szczególnie zaplecze. Ale był malutki problem. Bo ta pizzeria była straaaasznie mała. Od razu gdy otworzyli pizzerie, zatrudnili nowego ochroniarza. I to nie wszystko. DWÓCH ochroniarzy pracowało. Scott i jakiś... Mike? Nie wiem. Scott zawsze dzwonił do Mike i dawał mu wskazówki w nocy. A wiecie co jest najgłupsze? Bo te dzieciaki chciały zabić mordercę I to nie wszystko. Bo myśleli że Vincent był ochroniarzem I co noc przychodzili do biura i chcieli dorwać Ochroniarza. Biedni Mike i Scott. Może ich nie lubiłem ale nie zasługiwali na takiego pecha. Często widziałem w nocy jak tamci grubasy szli w kierunku biura. I te krzyki Scotta i Mike... Bezcenne po prostu. Kocham. Daje 10/10 Nigdy nie myślałem że im się uda. Tym idiotom. Ale, kiedyś im się udało. I do dziś jestem wściekły na nich. Bo zabili tego idiotę... I na dodatek mi zaj*bali kanapkę. Tak, marionetka może jeść kanapki. Może i jest nie żywa ale może. Już wam mówię: To było ciepła noc. Jak co noc siedziałem w zapleczu i jadłem moją kanapkę. Myślałem nadal o tych głupich Toyach i o tym skąd znali moje imię. No cóż, imię człowieka. Nie mojego, bo jestem marionetką. No, ale nie ważne. W pomieszczeniu gdzie się znajdowałem, był Lance (wole ich mówić po imieniu a nie że Golden itd.) i puste ciało Springtrapa. Jak patrzę na tego głupiego królika, mam ochotę go spalić. W moich oczach stracił twarz. Wiem że to był tylko głupi animatronik i nic nie mógł zrobić z tym że Vincent w niego wszedł. No ale, po prostu nie mogłem na niego patrzeć. Spring był za to bardzo smutny i patrzył na mnie swoim błagalnym wzrokiem. A natomiast Lance miał opuszczoną głowę. Nie miałem pojęcia jak tamci o mnie myśleli, ale widziałem że Lance był wściekły. Nie wiem dokładniej czy to złość czy obojętność. Nie znam się, przecież on był w ciele Goldena. I tak więc siedzilismy w ciszy. Nagle, tą obojętną ciszę zakłócił głos zegara. To oznaczało jedno, że jest północ. W tamtej nocy Scott miał przyjść na zmianę. Dzięki temu że drzwi były leciutko uchylone, mogłem ujrzeć jego Twarz. Od razu jak Scott zasiadł do swojego stanowiska, Brance zaczął swoje działanie i szedł do niego. Ale było jeszcze coś dziwnego. Bo od razu za nim poszli Amy i Fiona. A to było dość... Nietypowe. Zazwyczaj pierwszy szedł Brance, później Amy a Fiona zazwyczaj jako ostatnia. Może i ostatnia ale była najlepsza w takie klocki. Zawsze umiała się chować w cieniu że żadna kamera ją nie wykrywała. Również gdy prąd się kończył, to ona miała godność iść do biura. Ale prąd zawsze kończył przy 6 AM więc nigdy ich nie dorwali. Ujrzałem jeszcze Alex'a który swój łeb z kurtyny wystawił. Nie wiedziałem co kombinowali ale mi się wydawało że Scott tego nie zauważył bo był zajęty. Nagrywaniem wiadomości dla Mike. Usłyszałem muzyczkę. Muzyczkę Freddy'iego. A to było dziwne gdyż Fiona ją włączała gdy kończył się prąd. Nagle Alex, wybiegł z kurtyny i zaczął walać w drzwi. Nie wiem czy to były drzwi, za bardzo nie widziałem ale tylko to on umie robić. Walić w pi*rdolone drzwi. I tyle. Lance też był nawet niezapokojony. Chyba jego „przyjaciele” nic mu nie mówili o tym planie. Widać że nikt go nie lubił. Choć to Alexy był rudy (bez obrazy dla rudych). Słyszeliśmy również dziwne jęki Amy. Albo to były jęki Brance? No nie wiem. Ale zawsze się nabijałem z tego że ich jęki są podobne do porodu. I wtedy nawet się śmiałem. Prawie się zadławiłem moją kanapką. Ale mój śmiech przerwał pewien krzyk. I dobrze wiedziałem czyj to był krzyk. Z Lance wybiegliśmy ze zaplecza w kierunku biura. Drzwi do biura, były otwarte. Po kilku sekundach byliśmy w miejscu wydarzenia. I to co widziałem, nie przerosło nawet moich podejrzeń. Wiedziałem że go dorwali. Jego flaki niebyły może i nawalone po całym biurzę ale to wyglądało dziwne. Wyglądał jakby umarł śmiercią naturalną. No, ale miał trochę krwi przy brzuchu i dziurę ale ignorujmy to... Powie się że zdechł na zawał serca. Bo... Przemek go wystraszył na śmierć. Aż już nie chciałem jeść mojej kanapki. -Co... WY ZROBILIŚCIE!?- krzyknąłem Wszyscy byli zdziwieni moim krzykiem, no oprócz Lance. On chyba rozumiał że tamci zabili tego co nie trzeba. -Zabili...śmy mo-mo-mordercę!- krzyknął uradowana Amy. -ALE TO NIE MORDERCA! TO SCOTT! POWTARZAM! S-C-O-T-T A NIE MORDERCA! MORDERCA NIE PRACUJE W NOCY! MORDERCA PRACUJĘ W DZIEŃ! -Ale...- jąkał się Brance -ŻADNE „ALE” IDIOCI! Zapadła od tamtej chwili cisza. Wszyscy się na mnie patrzyli. -Eeee... Będziesz to jadł?- Alexy się spojrzał na moją kanapkę. Nie odpowiedziałem mu ale za to spojrzałem na niego złym wzrokiem. Ale on nie zrozumiał. Wyszedł ze swojego ciała, zjadł kanapkę i wrócił. Zjadł... Moją kanapkę... Moją kanapkę... Jedyne co było mądre w tej pizzeri... Mój jedyny przyjaciel... Nawet Wiatrak Przemek wyglądał na wściekłego. I wiedziałem co musiałem zrobić w tamtej chwili. Może to było głupie ale... Wyszedłem z mojego ciała i dałem porządny #%$# temu g*wniarzowi. Amy chciała mnie powstrzymać,ale nie dała rady. I tak o to, animatronik Foxy został bardziej poszarpany niż wcześniej (bo na początku był zniszczony ale teraz bardziej jest). Po tym jak rozwaliłem tamtego idiotę, patrzyłem na Scotta. Biedak. Co odpowie na to jego dziewczyna? Która była w ciąży? I nie pytajcie skąd wiem że ma dziewczynę.... I ze jest w ciąży. Przecież jestem marionetką. Podniosłem jego „megafon” (czy jak to się nazywało) i spojrzałem na niego. Był wyłączony. Postawiłem go na biurku a następnie spojrzałem znów na Scotta. Kucnąłem przy nim. Złapałem go za koszulę i zacząłem go sturhać. -SCOTT! OBUDŹ SIĘ TY DEBILU! Ale się nie obudził. Zamknął swoje oczy na wieki... Na wieki... Rozdział 18 "Problemy" Część pierwsza Resztę nocy, spędziłem przy ciele Scott'a. Byłem całkowicie zdenerwowany i smutny równocześnie. Pomimo, że go rzekomo „nie lubiłem” to czułem pustkę. Byłem po prostu... Zły na siebie ze pozwoliłem im to zrobić... Im. To... Koniec żartów, śmiechów i innych. Teraz byłem jak najbardziej poważny. Wtedy zrozumiałem, że muszę się pośpieszyć z zabiciem Vincenta. To jest jedyne istniejące rozwiązanie. Nie chciałem patrzeć na cierpienia innych. Mogłem po prostu... Ech... Mogłem po prostu zostawić tamte dusze. Wszystko co się wtedy działo, to było przeze mnie. I tylko przeze mnie. Po kilku godzinach usłyszałem otwierania się drzwi. Od razu wiedziałem, że to był Vincent wraz z Szefem. Skryłem się szybko w cieniu i czekałem na ich przyjście. Usłyszałem szybkie kroki które dochodziły w holu i kierowali się do mojego miejsca kryjówki. Po chwili, drzwi zostały otworzone a w nich Szef. Ujrzał wtedy ciało Scott'a, zamurowało go to. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania